Changement
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Twani est à la recherche de Sonny. Elle finira par la trouver, mais pas exactement là ou elle le pensait. Et surtout, elle n’est pas seule. C’est un SonnyXChad.


Changement

Disney Channel Original Series©

Je n'ai pas eu le moindre centime pour l'histoire que je viens partager avec vous. J'emprunte les personnages et le contexte inventé par Steve Marmel pour la merveilleuse série Sonny –non, pas la marque électronique...

Tawni s'ennuyez à mourir dans sa loge. A quoi bon lui pouvait-il servir d'avoir une colocataire si cette dernière n'était jamais là quand il le fallait ? Déjà qu'elle lui était _légèrement _imposée… Oh, Tawni avait bien évidement dépassé cette période ou elle avait jalousé sans réelle raison Sonny, mais elle n'avait toujours pas accepté qu'on ne puisse pas lui trouver une loge alors que Chad Dylan Cooper en avait quatre. Quatre !

Encore une raison supplémentaire de haïr cet –pouvait-elle désigner cette chose comme étant un acteur ?- homme et sa stupide pseudo série mélodramatique à la noix. _Mackenzie la belle vie_ par si. _Mackenzie la belle vie _par là. Sans _Mackenzie la belle vie_, votre show ne pourrait pas être financé. _Blablabla _! Qu'ils le disent tout de suite que leur émission était tellement nul qu'ils étaient obligé de vivre au crochet du grandiose Chad Cooper.

Elle en avait assez des actrices de la série se pavanant sans cesse dans les couloirs, lui jetant des regards noirs et se déhanchant comme pas deux. Elle aussi, elle savait se déhancher. Elle aussi était terriblement séduisante. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de plus qu'elle ? Rien. Juste un maudit rôle dans _Mackenzie_. Point à la ligne.

Alors qu'elle sortait de sa loge pour se diriger vers le plateau, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses avaient radicalement changées depuis que Sonny faisait partie du groupe. _So Random_ n'avait jamais été si soudé. Leur jeux non plus n'avait jamais atteint se niveau d'excellence et le comique était de plus en plus plaisant. Et puis, ils n'étaient plus non plus que de simples parasites dans les pattes de Chad, puisqu'il les considérait maintenant comme son égal. Enfin, presque.

Il fallait dire qu'à force d'être remit sur le droit chemin par Sonny, il avait finit par accepter que les acteurs comiques pouvaient être bons. Mais bien évidement, cela restait à titre exceptionnelle. Mais Rome ne s'était pas fait en un jour et Tawni avait confiance en son équipe. Après tout, ils avaient bien recupéré leur place de parking…

Tawni pouffa et inspecta son apparence sur l'une des cameras de tournage. Avec minutie, elle replaça rapidement une mèche de ses beaux cheveux blonds derrière son oreille droite, fit un clin d'œil discret et regarda autour d'elle.

Nico et Grady semblaient préparer un mauvais coup. Nico tenait fièrement un pot de glace à la vanille d'une main et de l'autre une cuillère. Grady le regardait, avec du Tabasco et du pili-pili. Tawni tendit l'oreille et écouta leur conversation. A bas les notions de vie privée. Ici, ils étaient une famille. Et il n'y avait pas de vie privé dans une famille, n'est ce pas ?

-A ton avis, il le mangera quand même ? Je veux dire, après le coup de la pizza de la dernière fois…

-Evidement qu'il le mangera et alors là… A nous la cafétéria le soir, sans personne pour nous attraper par les oreilles et pour nous ridiculiser. Tu crois que ca sera assez fort, demanda Nico.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Grady. On ferait mieux d'assurer nos arrières. Je vais chercher un peu de piment rouge. Heureusement que Sonny en avait acheté pour mettre dans l'assiette de Chad. Tant pis, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence !

Amusait, la jolie blonde les regarda s'afférer à leur préparation avec comme une sorte de pincement au cœur. Il y avait tout de même des choses qui n'avaient pas changée… Puis, après quelques minutes d'espionnage, elle retourna à sa rechercher initiale : trouver Sonny et savoir ce qu'elle fichait hors de la loge à une heure pareille.

Elle logea quelques couloirs et alla vers l'entrepôt. Elle alluma la lumière et sut très vite que sa colocataire n'était pas là. Comme toujours, elle ouvrit le sarcophage du sketch ma momie bien aimée et ne fut pas étonnée d'y trouver Zora, les cheveux comme toujours attachés en couette et semblant profondément endormie. Elle allait refermer le sarcophage quand elle entendit la voix de Zora s'élever, la faisant sursauter.

-Avant de me laisser me reposer tranquillement, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es venue déranger mon sommeille ?

-Hey, tu n'aurais pas vue Sonny ? Elle répond aux abonnés absent depuis plusieurs heures et je vais finir par fermer la porte, tant pis, elle restera dehors !

-Tu as regardé –Zora bailla, les yeux toujours fermés- au studio de _Mackenzie la belle vie ? _–nouveau bâillement. Je crois qu'elle avait prévue… une dispute à propos de… un shampoing…

Twani se mit donc en route vers le studio deux, non sans vérifier au préalable qu'aucune des stars de la magnifique saga ne la croise en cours de route. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Sonny. Il fallait dire que vu la manière dont elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons, il était difficile de la rater. Chad était contre lui adossé contre un mur, nonchalant, et semblait ne pas porter la moindre attention aux paroles de son interlocutrices.

-…le remplacer par du produit vaisselle ! Tu trouve ça drôle ? s'écriait-elle.

-Oui… répondit Chad, l'air faussement innocent.

-Quoi ! Tu oses dite oui, s'indigna Sonny, non mais je rêve ! Mais quel âge as-tu ? Huit ans ?

-Techniquement je suis plus vieux que toi alors, même si j'ai huit ans, cela signifie tu as quoi, sept ans ?

Les yeux de la belle brune s'emblèrent s'allumer d'une lumière démente, fixant ceux d'un magnifique bleu océan de Chad. Sa poitrine se soulevait un rythme de sa respiration trop rapide et elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers le blond.

-Je te hais ! cria-t-elle.

-Bien, répondit-il.

-Bien, continua-telle.

-Bien ! clama-t-il.

Chose qui s'embla ranimer la flamme dans les yeux de Sonny puisqu'elle reprit une position dédaigneuse. Chose qu'il sembla remarquer puisqu'il passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant d'un air ennuyé.

-Voila ! C'est ce que je disais. Un comportement digne d'un enfant ! Toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot, même quand tu es en tord ! Je suis sure que tu es fière d'avoir risqué de me tuer ! Tu n'est qu'un…

-Et c'est repartie pour un tour, coupa Chad. Il semblait vraiment ennuyer. Ca fait deux heures que tu me hurle dessus pour une simple bouteille de shampoing légèrement modifié par mes soins. Tu n'as pas non plus failli mourir, tu exagère toujours…

-Quoi ! s'écria-t-elle, vexée. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir aveugle. Avoue que tu aurais aimé ! Quoi qu'au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à te voir !

-Oh. Comme tu es blessante ! Raya-t-il. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé que tu deviennes aveugle, mais juste pour que je puisse me glisser derrière toi sous la douche… Comme c'est mignon, tu rougis !

Tawni se boucha les oreilles de ses mains, prête à entendre le discourt –plus hurlé qu'autre chose- de Sonny, qui était effectivement devenue toute rouge. Mais elle n'était pas sur que se soit plus de gène que de colère, comme semblait le penser l'acteur.

-Quoi ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau, encore plus furibonde qu'avant. Pervers ! Goujat ! Attardé mental ! Prétentieux ! Connard à face d'ange ! Rustre !

Elle fut soudainement interrompue par Chad qui, avec un geste rapide et précis, la fit basculer dans ses bras. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand, manquant de peu de la faire s'évanouir, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux baisé. Sonny devient alors encore plus rouge qu'avant. Elle accrocha alors ses mains autour de son coup alors qu'il laissait les siennes vagabonder sur son corps. Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent enfin, leur souffle saccadé.

-Ne crois pas… Que tu vas t'en tirer… Si facilement… haleta-t-elle, le regard dans le vague.

-Mais je n'en doute pas, déclara-t-il en l'attirant de nouveau contre elle dans un baisé plus sauvage.

Et alors que les deux acteurs se perdaient l'un pour l'autre, Twani eu un sourire amusait. Oui, décidément, les choses avaient bien changées depuis l'arrivait de Sonny. Mais pas seulement pour les _So Random _mais aussi et surtout, pour le grand Chad Dylan Cooper.

Et voila une histoire de terminée. Encore une sur Sonny with a Chance. J'espère que vous aimez. Review ?


End file.
